


Solidarity

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: A Tangled Web [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2350s, Birth, Blended family, Diplomacy, F/M, Family you Choose, Fluff, Mystery, Pregnancy, Raising children, Special Ops, Starfleet Intelligence, Stargazer era, Step family - Freeform, Wedding, diplomat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly begin their lives as diplomats but get presented with a mystery to solve. Meanwhile, Annisyn explores her options, Abigail and Walker plan their wedding, and Marie and Beverly are expecting within weeks of each other.This is the next installment in the Tangled Web series.  Please start with the first story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, go out to my SpaceBro GottaHaveAName for putting up with me.

Beverly spritzed herself with perfume and tilted her head back. "Do you like?"  
  
Jean-Luc strode over and buried his nose in her neck, deeply inhaling. "Smells delicious. What is it?"  
  
"Hibiscus and Jasmine," she said as she laughed and pushed him away. "Don't lick it! It'll taste like perfume."  
  
"I can't help it when I'm presented with such a lovely neck as yours." He circled behind her and pushed her hair to one side to kiss the back of her neck. "There. No perfume back here." He trailed kisses across to her bare shoulder, licking and sucking. Beverly opened her mouth and let out what Jean-Luc could only describe as a purr. He ran his hands down the sides of Beverly's dress.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the blasted zip!"  
  
Beverly laughed. "There isn't a zip. It has hooks."  Jean-Luc’s eyes sparkled as he found the first little eyelet and deftly unhooked it.  
  
"Jean-Luc..." Beverly turned to face him and held his hands in hers. "We can't. We have to get to the banquet." Jean-Luc leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. "We can be late."  
  
"Not bloody likely. You're the prince's guest of honour." Jean-Luc frowned, then grinned. "Once he sees how beautiful my wife is, I think he'll understand."  
  
"Beautiful? All he'll see is a twenty week pregnant woman who shoved herself into a ballgown like a sausage." Jean-Luc cupped her face.  
  
"Beautiful." He trailed his other hand down to her stomach and lightly caressed it. Beverly blushed. When she had been pregnant with Wesley, Jack hadn't paid her nearly as much attention. Then again, Jack had only seen her a handful of times between telling him she was pregnant and Wesley's birth.  
  
"Mommy! You look pretty!" eight-year-old Wesley raced into the room with the nanny trailing behind holding Katie in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain, Doctor. Wes insisted on seeing you before he went to sleep." Jean-Luc grinned and ruffled Wesley's hair. "That's alright Ensign. But Wes, once you say goodnight to us, you're going straight to bed. Ensign Rubley will read you a bedtime story, or perhaps you can read it to her?" Wesley grinned. It had quickly become a nighttime ritual for his step-father to read a chapter to him and then Wesley would read the next one. "Ok, Papa. Mom? Aren't you squishing Clara?"  
  
"Maw mee! Baby!" Katie exclaimed and held her arms out to Jean-Luc. "Pup pup!" Jean-Luc grinned at the two-year-old and took her from the arms of the nanny Admiral Quinn had arranged for. "That's right. Mommy  is having a baby." Katie giggled when Jean-Luc blew a raspberry on her stomach. Beverly and Jean-Luc had only taken guardianship of the toddler a few weeks ago when Annisyn had decided she was unable to be a mother to her. Beverly had understood. Annisyn was young and Katie only served as a reminder of Jack Crusher. Jean-Luc, on the other hand, had been disappointed, especially when she had decided to take a leave of absence from Starfleet. He was going to miss his 'daughter'.  
  
But, he and Beverly had gained a daughter in Katie. Since they had been taking care of her on and off since she was born, the transition had so far been easy.  
  
Beverly laughed and took Wesley's hand. She placed it where Jean-Luc’s had just been. "The baby is down here. It's safe and comfortable."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Papa, goodnight Clara." Wesley's parents each kissed the top of his head before Ensign Rubley ushered him and Katie back to their rooms.  
  
Jean-Luc turned back to his wife. "Where were we?"  
  
"You were rehooking my dress and we were going to that banquet." Jean-Luc frowned. Beverly grinned. "Tell you what, I'll let you undress me when we get back."  
  
Jean-Luc pondered this offer for a moment before he grinned. "Perhaps you'll be feeling unwell and need to leave early?"  
  
"And naturally, I'll need my husband to escort me?" Jean-Luc nodded. Beverly laughed and kissed him. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
###  
  
Jean-Luc hated these affairs. But after the destruction of the Stargazer, Jean-Luc had been temporarily assigned to the diplomatic corps. The diplomatic corps, Jean-Luc soon learned, spent most of their time attending formal functions with heads of state. Jean-Luc hated his dress uniform. It was a long, red tunic paired with form fitting trousers. If it hadn't been for the length of the tunic, everything would have been on display. Jean-Luc suspected that had been the original idea until someone finally had a bit of sense. He stuck a finger in his collar and pulled it away from his neck.  
  
"Too tight?"  
  
"No, just uncomfortable. How long do you think these speeches will last?" He spoke low into Beverly’s ear and gently kissed her earlobe. Nearby, the Prince's consort sighed. The honourable Captain never shied away from showing affection to his wife.  
  
Beverly, not noticing the look they were getting reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and gave it a squeeze. "Soon, I hope. We're famished!"  
  
Jean-Luc grinned and slowly reached for a roll and passed it to his wife, shooting a sheepish glance at the Prince. The Prince nodded in understanding and quickly ended his speech.  
  
After the dinner, there was the dancing. As honoured guests, Beverly would be dancing with the Prince, while Jean-Luc would dance with his consort. Beverly tried to hide her grimace as the Prince stepped on her foot.  
  
"I am sorry, Comtesse Picard. I am sure you would rather be dancing with your husband, no?" Beverly grinned. Despite the title being only honorific, the Prince of Sarcalucent had been highly impressed by Starfleet sending the Comte and Comtess. "You're a fine dancer, your highness!" Beverly said through another grimace.  
  
"You humour me. My wife says I am a very bad dancer. No doubt she is enjoying dancing with your husband. I am sure the Comte does not step on your feet when you dance?"  
  
"Jean-Luc is an excellentdancer. His mother insisted both he and his brother learned." The Prince nodded sagely. "Ah, yes. My mother tried with me as well, unfortunately....well, you can see the results for yourself." Beverly tried to smile, but she became distracted by a Yeoman who approached Jean-Luc. Beverly watched as Jean-Luc gave a little bow to the Prince's consort and had the Yeoman usher her back to her seat before he approached Beverly and the Prince. He gently touched Beverly's arm.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. It appears our son has had a night terror and requires us to return to him." The Prince frowned, but then nodded in understanding. "I myself have seven children."  
  
"We have three, and the one on the way."  
  
"And they were all with you when your ship was destroyed?" Jean-Luc nodded. "Our ship was a ship of exploration, not battle. We were unaware we had strayed into anyone's territory the day we were attacked. Our son is eight, so you can understand how hard this has been on him."  
  
"And your other children?"  
  
"An adult daughter from a past relationship of mine who was also serving with us, and our daughter is two."  
  
"Ah, the women outnumber the men, then."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"And are you hoping for...?" Jean-Luc grinned. "Just a healthy baby. But if you'll please excuse us..." The Prince nodded. "Yes, of course, Comte, Comtesse."  
  
Jean-Luc gently placed a hand on Beverly's back and ushered her out of the hall to the shuttle for the ship they were currently staying on. "That was a stroke of genius, having the Yeoman come over and make up a story about Wes."  
  
Jean-Luc grimaced. "I only wish it was a story, my love." Beverly frowned. "The destruction?" He slowly nodded. "Wesley woke up and thought the ship was on fire, then panicked when we weren't in our room."  
  
"Oh, Jean-Luc, what are we going to do?" Jean-Luc offered a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I think it's time Wesley has a conversation with Marska."  
  
"I think you're right," Jean-Luc entered the shuttle and extended his hand to Beverly. Beaming had started making her ill, so a shuttle was dispatched for their use during her pregnancy.  
  
The trip back to the _Excelsior_ was quick and soon Beverly and Jean-Luc were rushing through the corridors back to the posh quarters they had been assigned. Apparently, being a diplomat afforded quarters even nicer than the Captain's!  
  
They entered Wesley's room and he was sitting up in bed, screaming. "Mommy! Papa! Annie! Uncle Wally!!!" Jean-Luc exchanged looks with the babysitter. "I'm sorry, Sir. Once he wakes up from one of these..."  
  
"I know, Ensign, I know. It's fine. You did the right thing. Is Katie alright?"  
  
"I'll go check on her, Sir, but she was fast asleep. How she managed to sleep through Wesley's screams I'll never know."  
  
Jean-Luc took off his dress boots and crawled into the bed next to Wesley, against the wall. He gathered the boy in his arms as Beverly tried to get herself into the bed on Wesley's other side - not an easy task in a ballgown while pregnant.  She settled for perching on the edge and patted Wesley’s leg.  
  
Wesley was softly crying now, blubbering into his father's neck. Jean-Luc gently rubbed Wesley's back. "It's alright Wes. We're here. Mom and I are both here. You're safe. You're on the Excelsior. Uncle Wally is on McKinley station, Abby is teaching on Earth,  and Annie is at home in La Barre. Katie is sleeping next door."  
  
"Fire?"  
  
"There's no fire, my little cadet." Wesley sniffed. "I don't like the ship, can we go home?" Jean-Luc exchanged a glance with Beverly. They were afraid of this. If Jean-Luc and Beverly wanted to serve on a ship again, they planned on doing it together and with their whole family, but if Wesley was going to be afraid of being on a ship, that would change things for the couple. Not to mention they still had a few more weeks of various diplomatic missions before Beverly could start her maternity leave. "Wesley, why don't you like the ship?"  
  
"What if it gets attacked?"  
  
"It won't. We're orbiting a peaceful planet. Once we're done, we'll go home for a short visit, alright?"  
  
"To see Tante Marie and Oncle Robert and Annie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon, Wes. I don't know when. Maybe in a few days?  But then we’ll probably get sent somewhere else again and need to be on a ship. Would that be ok?"   Wesley tearfully nodded. "Ok. Mom, will you read to me?"  
  
"Sure. Just one chapter, buddy. Then it's back to bed with you." Jean-Luc passed Beverly the book Wesley had been reading and she started to read along. Soon, Wesley's eyes became heavy and he closed them, still clinging to Jean-Luc.  
  
Jean-Luc gently untangled Wesley and laid him back down on the bed to tuck him in. He gently rose from the bed and helped Beverly to stand. "Now," he whispered, "Didn't someone promise I could undress them?"

###

Beverly had her tour of the Royal Infirmary the following day, and Jean-Luc frowned while he watched her put on her maternity uniform.

“I don’t like you going into a strange hospital.  What if you get an infection?”  Beverly shook her head at her husband. “Then, I take an antibiotic. Besides,  I have my shield.” Beverly pulled out a small device from her labcoat pocket and wrapped it around her wrist. 

“What does that do?”

“It puts a mini force field on me at the porous level.  I can still touch things and people, but nothing will transmit through my pores and it will filter anything airborne.” 

“Wow, where’d you get that?” Beverly grinned. “Wally.”   Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “Well, remind me to thank him. Now, what about protection in case you get attacked?”  Beverly rolled her eyes and placed her hands on either side of Jean-Luc’s face gently. “It’s a peaceful planet. I’ll be fine.  You’ll be in the palace with the prince and we have our comm badges if I need you.”  Jean-Luc placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in close to rest his forehead against hers.

“I’d just feel better if you’d take a member of security with you.”  Beverly sighed. “Fine.  Who do you suggest?” 

“Take that Klingon fellow with you.”

“ _Jean-Luc_. Don’t you think he’s a bit....intimidating?”

“Ensign Worf is a very good security officer, so I’m told.  And if Sarcalucent ever has hope of joining the Federation, they’ll meet Klingons soon enough.  Besides, I like him.  He has potential.”

“Why do I feel like you’re auditioning him?” 

“My love, I am _always_ looking for potential crewmen and officers.  You never know when the next commission will happen and I’ll need to put together a team.”  Beverly rolled her eyes again. “Alright. I’ll take Ensign Worf with me.  Now can I go?” 

“No, not yet,” Jean-Luc’s eyes twinkled.  “What now?”

“This.”  He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.  Now finish getting your uniform on so we can use the same shuttle.” 

###

“Ah, Comte Picard, who is that very large...creature with your wife?”  The Sarcalucent prince looked on in curiosity mixed with fear. 

“His name is Ensign Worf.  He is a Klingon, and a member of Starfleet security.  I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of assigning a security detail to my wife.”  The prince waved his hand “No, no, perfectly reasonable.  But he’s very...large.” 

“Yes.”  The prince clapped his hands. “So!  The Comtesse will tour our Infirmary with the Royal Healer and you and I will discuss options, yes?”  Jean-Luc nodded wearily.  He _really_ was getting tired of these talks.  It was getting them nowhere as it seemed as though the prince had no real intentions on joining the Federation and had only asked them to come so he could show off.  In addition to the grand ball, Jean-Luc and Beverly had been treated to many extravagant shows, meals, and gifts.  Once the prince saw Beverly was expecting, he had sent them a white, jewel-encrusted bassinette as well as gifts for Katie and Wesley.  Beverly had been presented with a necklace for herself and a bracelet to give to Annisyn and Jean-Luc had been given several bottles of some kind of alcoholic beverage made from the small fruit that grew on vines on the planet. The fruit was similar to grapes, but the alcohol was much stronger. Jean-Luc planned on giving a bottle to Walker, and then opening the other with Robert. 

“Ah, follow my aide and I will be right with you.  Shall I have the servants bring some wine?” 

“Oh, no thank you, your highness.  It’s a little too early in the day for me to imbibe.” 

“Nonsense! It is never too early.  I will have some breakfast wine brought in!”  Jean-Luc shook his head. _Breakfast wine?  I’m really glad I took the precaution of having Beverly give me an anti-intoxicant before we left._

“Of course, your highness. Whatever you would like.”  The prince of Sarcalucent grinned. “Please, Comte Picard, you may call me Ruparg.”

“Thank you, Ruparg.  You may call me Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc followed the aid down a long corridor into the room they had been using for the negotiations, though Jean-Luc struggled to really call them that.  He sank down onto one of the large satin cushions on the floor, grateful he was able to wear his duty uniform. An aide rushed in with a silver decanter and goblet and handed the goblet to Jean-Luc.  He gave the ‘breakfast wine’ a sniff.  It smelled strong, and tasted even stronger.  “Thank you.  Where has the prince gone?” 

“His royal highness will be with you shortly, he had a matter he needed to tend to.” 

“I see.”  Jean-Luc was more than a little agitated.  He had planned on speaking with the prince while Beverly was touring the infirmary, then explaining that they would be leaving as it was becoming obvious Sarcalucent wasn’t actually interested in joining the federation.  

Jean-Luc stewed, becoming more and more annoyed when he suddenly heard a loud boom. He jumped up from his cushion and knocked over the wine before grabbing the aide.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know, Comte.”

“Well, _find out_!”  Jean-Luc paced the room anxiously as he waited for the aide to return.  The aide walked back in with his head down. 

“Comte Picard.  I regret to inform you that the Royal Infirmary has just been blown up by a terrorist cell.”

Jean-Luc pushed past the aide and ran through the corridors hurrying to the exit and sprinting across the courtyard. He had only one word on his mind – _Beverly!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've aged Worf slightly. He's only supposed to be 16 when this takes place. In one of the books he makes a remark about getting to serve on a ship when he was 17 though. We'll get back to him in a future chapter and fill in the backstory a bit, promise!

Jean-Luc ran towards the cloud of smoke, tears streaming down his face as he thought about his wife and his unborn child being caught in the blast.  The smoke was thick and he began to cough heavily. The smoke mixed with his tears to create black streaks down his face and he had to close his eyes against the sting.  Through squinted eyes, he saw a very large figure coming towards him wearing a mustard yellow uniform that could only be Worf. Cradled in Worf’s arms, unconscious and bleeding from a head wound, was Beverly. Her force field bracelet had obviously failed.

“Ensign, report!”  Jean-Luc went to take Beverly from the Klingon, then decided Worf was the better person to carry her and he fell in step next to the tall Ensign as they hurried to their shuttle to get Beverly to a sickbay.  

“I’m sorry, Sir.  One minute, Doctor Picard was being shown their maternity facilities,  and the next there was a large explosion.  Doctor Picard was hit with a piece of the building but I grabbed her and pulled her away before the wall collapsed”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Very good, Ensign. Thank you for saving Beverly. Was anyone else injured?”

“None of our people.  I didn’t stay to check on any of the Sarcalucentians.  I wanted to get Doctor Picard back to the shuttle as soon as possible.  I’m sorry, Sir.”

“No, you did exactly what I asked you to do.  You protected Beverly.”  They approached their shuttle and Jean-Luc activated the hatch.  “Please take Beverly to the infirmary.  Are you trained in first aid?”  Worf nodded. “Good, you’re going to help me.”

Jean-Luc pulled out a tricorder and ran it over Beverly. “The baby is fine. Beverly isn’t unconscious, just concussed.  Ensign, please see to her head wound.  I need to contact the ship.”  Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beverly’s cheek.  “You’re in good hands, my love.” 

Jean-Luc made his way into the cockpit and pressed the comm system. “Shuttlecraft _Superior_  to _Excelsior.”_

_“Excelsior here.”_

“There has been an explosion at the infirmary.  Doctor Picard has been injured. Have you had any contact from the rest of our crew or from the palace?”

_“No, Sir.  We were about to contact you.  The Captain suggests you return to the ship with or without the rest of the crew.  Are you injured?”_

“I’m not.  Doctor Picard has a gash on her forehead and is concussed.  Ensign Worf is with us.  We didn’t see anyone else.”

_“The rest of the away team can be beamed back.”_

“Good thinking, Commander.  We will return right away. Please have a medical team meet us in the shuttlebay.  Doctor Picard can’t use the transporter.”

 _“Aye, Sir.”_ Jean-Luc called towards the back of the shuttle. “Ensign Worf, how’s my wife doing?”

“Stable, Sir.  I managed to stop the bleeding.”

“Excellent work, Ensign.  We’ll be returning to the ship now.” 

###

Beverly woke up in the _Excelsior_ ’s sickbay, with Jean-Luc sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand.  “What happened?”

“You’re awake!”  Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Do you remember what happened?”

“They were showing me their maternity ward. We were just about to go in and see the newborns when I remember hearing a loud bang...then nothing.”  She frowned. “Why am I here?”

“The explosion...it was caused by a terrorist cell. We don’t know anything else, but the Prince is missing, as are his children.  You were hit in the head with debris and Ensign Worf carried you to safety.”  Beverly grinned. “That man deserves a promotion in that case.”

“Hmm, don’t I know it.  The doctor said the baby is fine, but he figured once you were awake you would want to check for yourself.   I didn’t tell Wesley and Katie what happened.”  He passed Beverly her tricorder and she scanned herself and quickly located the baby’s heartbeat.

“Smart move.  If I’m fine now, Wesley doesn’t even need to know I was injured.”  Beverly touched her head and her fingers came away with dried blood.

“Maybe I need to clean up first.”  Jean-Luc nodded and touched his badge.  “Picard to Rubely.”

_“Yes, Sir?”_

“Where are the children right now?”

_“In the Gymnasium. Do you want me to bring them back to your quarters?”_

“No, Ensign. Could you give us an hour before bringing  them back?”

 _“Of course, Sir.  Rubely out.”_  Beverly grinned at Jean-Luc. “An hour?  Jean-Luc, it will only take me ten minutes to clean up and change.”

“Not if I help you in the shower.”

“Ooh.” Beverly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the biobed. “I think I’ll discharge myself.”

###

“Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir.  But please -  I need you to understand.  Greg,  as one father to another.  I can’t put my children or my wife in danger.”  Beverly caught snippets of Jean-Luc’s conversation with Admiral Quinn through the slightly open door leading to the small office in their guest quarters. 

“Mom, is Papa mad?” 

“Yes, sweetheart.  But not at us.” Beverly and Wesley were playing a game while Katie played on the floor with some blocks.

“At Mister Greg?”  Beverly laughed at the name Wesley had chosen to give the admiral.  “His name is Admiral Quinn, Wes.”

“Izzit coz he won’t let us go home?” 

“It’s ‘Is it because’, not ‘izzit coz’.”  Wesley  frowned. “Is it because he won’t let us go home?” 

“Admiral Quinn wants Papa to find out why there are people fighting on the planet.” 

“Oh.  Will the people hurt him?”  Beverly shook her head. “I don’t know, Wes.  I hope not.” 

“Maw me.... My Bwock?” Katie held up a block with a letter K on it and Beverly smiled. “Good job, Katie! You found a K.  K for Katie.” 

“Kay for me!!”  Wesley abandoned his board game to join Katie on the floor and he began sifting through the blocks.  “Katie, want to spell your name?” 

“Kay!” 

“Are you saying ok, or just telling me the letter?” 

“Kay?”  Katie brandished the block with the K on it at her brother.  “Mom?”

“Just find the other letters and show them to her. You know, you started teaching yourself how to read when you were just a little older than Katie is.  Think you’d like to help her learn how to read?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.”  Wesley quickly found the A, T, I, and E blocks and arranged them in front of the toddler.  “Can I have your block?”  Katie held out the block and Wesley laid it in front of the letters.  “K-A-T-I-E.  Look, we spelled your name.” 

“Kay! Tee!”  Wesley grinned and got rid of the A, I, and E blocks. “here you go, Katie.  K-T.”  Beverly shook her head and slowly stood up. “Right then, Miss Katie.  Time to potty.” 

“No.” 

“It is. Come on.  You can play with the blocks after you use the potty.” 

“NO!”

“Katie, do you have to go pee?”

“Uh huh.”  Beverly rolled her eyes and Wesley giggled. “Hey, you were like this too.  Ask Papa.  I used to let you run around without your pants on when you were potty training.  You once peed on Papa’s lap.”

“No way!”

“Way.” Jean-Luc exited the office.  “No way what?”

“Papa, did I really pee on you?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Yep. More than once, if I recall.  At least once when you were a baby and I was changing your diaper, and then when you were learning how to use the toilet and your mom had you running around without your pants.”  Wesley dissolved into giggles.  “I peed on my papa!”

“Pup pup pee?” 

“Oh, no, little miss. Don’t you start.”  Jean-Luc picked up Katie and she giggled.  “How about we go sit on the potty?”  Katie shook her little blonde curls. “Noooooooo”  Jean-Luc looked over at Beverly, who shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I’ve been trying.”

“Katie, if you go sit on the potty, you can have some ice cream.”

“Ice Cream! Yay!”  Katie slid out of Jean-Luc’s arms to the floor and ran to her bedroom, where her plastic potty was and she pulled off her diaper.  Beverly rolled her eyes. “You can’t bribe her every time to use the potty!  Jean-Luc, we’re not her grandparents anymore. There is no ‘diplomatic immunity’ and hand her back to her parents when she’s full of sugar!”  Jean-Luc blanched.

“Making this transition to being parents instead of grandparents is hard,” he hung his head, “but I only intended for it to be a little incentive...”  Beverly shook her head.  “Fine, fine, but I’ll remember that it was _your_ idea when she wants ice cream before bed.”  Jean-Luc sheepishly grinned. “Sorry.”

###

Wesley and Katie had been put to bed and Jean-Luc was lounging  on the sofa with Beverly curled up against him.  “What did Greg say?”  Jean-Luc sighed.

“He wants us to stay in orbit, and he wants me to try to work with the government to find out what happened.  The disappearance of Prince Ruparg, his consort, and his children is alarming.  We don’t know if he’s gone into hiding or if he’s been taken or executed.  He hasn’t made any attempt at contacting our ship, Starfleet, or the Federation. The Prime Directive prohibits us from getting involved directly, but...”

“Greg wants you to find out as much as possible before we leave because he doesn’t want us to leave an unstable planet,”  Beverly sighed out.  “Yes, exactly. But I told him that we were returning to Earth for sure in twelve weeks as originally agreed.  We’re not missing  Suzanne’s wedding, and you already filed paperwork to start your leave in twelve weeks.” 

“And how did Greg take it?”  Jean-Luc sheepishly smiled. “Well....I might have to ‘work from home’ until the baby is born.  Hopefully, without _too_ many meetings.” 

“At least you’ll be home.” Jean-Luc dropped a kiss on top of Beverly’s head. “Hmm, true.”

“Is there any speculation what this attack was about?  Was this group protesting our presence?  Wouldn’t leaving a ship in orbit be a little...well, won’t that make us a target?” 

“It would, if they had anything to attack us with.  But the planet doesn’t have much of a defence system and no heavy cruisers.  Of course, that’s assuming the terrorists didn’t get anything elsewhere.”  Beverly frowned. “So...is it safe?” 

“For now.  Captain Nehmn is going to leave the shields up and we’re only going to shuttle to the planet...and you’re going to stay on the ship.”  Jean-Luc held up his hand against the protest that was forming on her lips. “I know, I know, but we don’t know if it’s safe on the planet right now or if there will be any additional explosions, and I don’t want to put the baby in harm’s way.” 

“What about my work learning about the physiology of the Sarcalucentians?” 

“The Royal Physician has offered to be brought onto the ship and he has also offered to send you some files.”  She frowned.  “I suppose the files will help, but getting to meet the people and work hands on would have been ideal.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry.  But we just don’t think it’s safe for you to be down there right now.”

“Not even if I take Worf, my Klingon in shining armour?”  Jean-Luc grinned. “We’ll see. Let me go down with a security team and we’ll gauge the atmosphere.  If there haven’t been more explosions and it feels like it was a one-off, we can look at sending you down again, alright?” 

“Well, if that’s the best we can do.”

“I’m sorry.  I don’t....I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.”  She nodded. “Likewise, I don’t want anything to happen to you, so...” 

“Be careful?”

“You know it.”

###

Beverly had her back to Jean-Luc that night in bed, and he idly traced circles on her back with his fingertips causing her to shiver. He stilled his fingers and she whispered a soft “don’t stop.”  He grinned and kept up his wandering fingers across the back of her shoulders, down her spine, across each buttocks cheek, and gently tickling at the back of her thighs.  Beverly let out a low moan. “Don’t go there unless you intend to do something about it, mister.”

He leaned over and kissed her neck. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Beverly slowly rolled over and his fingertips wandered over her breasts, gently tweaking each nipple, and down her stomach to gently caress her bump.  He walked his fingers up and down each leg and very lightly touched her between her legs.  Beverly twitched and pushed her damp curls towards his fingers.  “Please?” 

“I thought we couldn’t...”

“Oh, we can.  We just have to get...creative....” Beverly rolled onto her side facing Jean-Luc and kissed him.  “Get out of the bed and sit in the chair.” 

“Uhm...ok.”  Jean-Luc did as Beverly instructed.  The chair was wide and rocked slightly.  It was perfect for rocking their toddler to sleep, and Beverly had commented on wanting one for the nursery in La Barre.  Beverly threw her legs over Jean-Luc, through the arms of the chair and slowly lowered herself onto him.  His hands went to her hips to hold her steady and he leaned forward and kissed her.  The chair slightly rocked and Beverly moaned as the rocking pushed Jean-Luc further into her. 

“Oh god, I think we _definitely_ need one of these chairs, Jean-Luc...and _not_ in the nursery.”  Jean-Luc grinned and leaned forward and kissed her breasts gently, careful not to suck on her nipples. 

“I’m so hot!”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Yes, you are.”  She slightly smacked his arm. “Computer, lower temperature by three degrees,” he smiled at her. “Is that better?” 

“Yes, thank you.”

Jean-Luc watched Beverly’s face.  “Have I ever told you, how beautiful you look in the throws of passion?”  She leaned forward and kissed him as her orgasm rolled over her and his wasn’t far behind.  “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.”  Beverly touched her forehead to Jean-Luc’s.  “Hold me? I know I’m sticky and sweaty, but...”

“You’re glowing.” Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her against him, their bodies making a squelching sound as they connected. “But maybe we should go take a shower?”  Beverly laughed. “I’m not sure if I can get out of this position.  My leg is uhh....under the arm.”

Jean-Luc chuckled.  “If I shift slightly this way....”

“No, don’t do that. Maybe if you lift me up,  I can get my leg out?”  Jean-Luc gently raised Beverly by her hips and she carefully extracted her leg with a laugh.  “Perhaps this wasn’t such a great idea.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it was perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, an update!

Annisyn picked up her basket and carried it to an empty row of vines.  She actually quite enjoyed harvesting the grapes. The task was fairly monotonous, but once her uncle had showed her what to look for, she found it fairly easy.  Picking the grapes also gave her time to think about what she _really_ wanted to do. She was enjoying working on the vineyard, and Robert had promised to show her how to press the wine as well, but once the wine was safe in its barrels, Robert had explained there wasn’t a lot to do over the winter months. They had to check the barrels of the maturing wine from the prior harvests and if a barrel was ready, bottling would begin.  But Robert liked to let the wine mature for at least five years. 

Robert was glad to share his knowledge with Annisyn, and thought perhaps there might be hope for continuing the family business long after he was ready to retire.  Wesley had wanted to help pick the grapes too, so Robert had left a small section unpicked for his nephew.  He probably wouldn’t use it for wine, but it would make the boy feel useful.  He glanced over to Annisyn and watched her blonde head lean over to check on a bunch.  He chuckled and walked over to her to place a straw hat on her head. “Need to protect that pretty head of yours. I know it doesn’t feel like the sun could do damage, but....” he lifted his own head and bowed it so she could see the leathery skin on top of his head. “This is what happens.” 

Annisyn laughed. “Oncle!”

“So how are you enjoying your first harvest? Your father always hated this part.” 

“It’s...”

“Boring.  Go ahead.  I completely understand if you want to give up and go back to the house.”  Annisyn shook her head. “No, no. I mean...yes, it’s a little boring, but I’m enjoying myself.” 

“Good.  We’ll go for another two hours, then break for Lunch.  See if your aunt has let Suzanne actually do any work in the kitchen.  Annisyn laughed again.  Marie had agreed to having Suzanne come over for help, but she still hadn’t quite been willing to let Suzanne actually do much.  Annisyn was sure that would change once  her parents returned.  She frowned. 

“Oncle Robert, have you heard from Mom and Papa recently?”  He shook his head. “No, but then again we went for over ten years without speaking to each other after your grandfather died, so I suppose it doesn’t seem quite so odd.  Still, they did say they would call us every few days.  Perhaps we’ll try to reach them this evening.”  Annisyn nodded and returned to her grapes.  Robert patted her shoulder. “You’re a good lass, Anna. A good lass.”

###

Later that evening, Annisyn found solace in the big barn with the stacks of barrels, each aged over the years so there was a heady scent of wine in the barn.  They hadn’t been able to reach the _Exelsior,_ so they called Walker on McKinley.  He said he would use his resources to find out what was going on, even if he had to show up in person to Admiral Quinn’s office.  They were all sure nothing horrible had happened, but it was just strange to restrict personal calls on a diplomatic mission, and that was the response they had gotten.  “ _Unable to connect.  Communication is only permitted through official Starfleet channels.  No personal communication is possible at this time.”_ Annisyn pulled her knees in towards her body and tugged the shawl tighter around herself against the cool autumn air.  She stayed there until the evening light had gone dark, and Robert had met her with a flashlight.

“Enjoying the night air?”

“Something like that.  I’m a little worried about Papa and Mom.” Robert patted her shoulder. “Don’t be.  As much as Walker might like to annoy me, he’s a good officer and loyal to Jean-Luc.  He’ll find out what’s going on for us.  Perhaps it’s something as simple as a broken antennae.”

“Hmm, perhaps.  I guess I had better get some sleep.  Up early again in the morning?” Robert nodded.

“Breakfast at 0500.”  Annisyn groaned. “I didn’t even get up that early when I was serving on a ship!” 

###

Walker Keel strode into the office of Admiral Gregory Quinn and slammed his hands on the desk.  “Damnit, Greg. I want answers!”

“Commander Keel...this is uncalled for...” Walker glared at his old friend. “Drop it, Greg.  I’m here as a friend concerned for another friend.  Now tell me why Ann can’t reach her father and why _I_  can’t even reach their ship!”

“We’ve restricted communication to the _Excelsior_ in light of the current situation....”

“Which is?”  Walker wasn’t going to give the admiral an inch.  Quinn folded his hands on the desk.  “There has been a terrorist attack on Sarcalucent at the Royal Infirmary.” 

“The place you were sending Bev to tour?!” Quinn hung his head. “Yes.”

“And is Beverly...is she alright?  Is Jean-Luc?  Are the kids okay?! Greg, you can’t not allow his family to contact him!” 

“Beverly was...injured.”  Walker gasped and Quinn held up his hand. “The baby is fine, and it was only a small head wound.  She was discharged from sickbay and is fine.  Jean-Luc and the children are alright.  But we have to restrict communications until we know why there was this attack. We’re monitoring transmissions towards the planet to try and find out if they had any outside influences.”

“Send me.”

“What?”

“Send me to Sarcalucent.  You need someone trained in special ops, don’t you?”  Quinn hedged. “I thought you gave that up?” 

“I did, but I’ll do anything for Johnny and Bev.” 

“You realise you won’t be able to tell your fiancée where you are going?”  Walker nodded.  “I know.  But it’s _just for this mission_. “

“Until the next time we need you.” 

“Perhaps.”  Quinn clapped his hands. “Right!  Commander Keel, your new assignment.  You will take a shuttle to rendezvous with the _Excelsior_ and you will be under Captain Picard,” Walker snorted. Quinn continued. “You will be under Captain Picard’s command.  You may tell your fiancée you have a special mission, but you may not give her details. I will give you an information packet to present to Picard when you arrive.”

“Yes, Sir.  And, Sir? About letting Ann contact her father?”  Quinn smiled. “Yes, I will authorise it.  I’ll contact her myself and send her authorisation codes.”

“Thank you, Sir. “

“You have three weeks, Commander.  Get to the bottom of this.”

“Aye, Sir.”

###

“Papa!”

“ _Hi sweetheart.”_ Annisyn stared at her father on the view screen and grinned. “We haven’t been able to reach you for _days_!  Wally had to ask Admiral Quinn about it and all the admiral said when he called me was there was a malfunction.”

 _“I’m sorry.  We’re having...difficulties, shall we say.”_ Annisyn frowned.

“Negotiations not going well?” 

 _“Something like that.  I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything more. But tell me how are you enjoying helping Robert with the harvest?”_ Annisyn grinned. “It’s kinda fun.  Oncle Robert told me you used to hate it when you were a kid?”

 _“Only because I didn’t like being taken away from my books and our father would yell at us for eating the grapes.”_   Annisyn giggled.  “Oncle Robert left a few vines for Wes to pick. He said it was easier that way. What was he talking about?”  Jean-Luc’s eyes glinted. _“Ah, let’s just say that when I was Wesley’s age, Papa put Robert in charge of looking after me and supervising me.  It didn’t go well.”_   Annisyn shook her head at her father. “How’s Mom?” 

“ _Giving the children a bath right now.  She was injured a few days ago-“_   Jean-Luc saw the look of horror on Annisyn’s face and was quick to add “ _She – and the baby – are both fine now.  I can’t tell you more since Quinn classified everything, but we will be home in twelve weeks no matter what.”_

“Oh. Well...I hope it all works out.” 

“ _Thank you._ ”  Annisyn could hear the laughter of children in the background and Wesley streaked into the room naked.  “Annie!!!”  Wesley jumped up and down. “I miss you!”  Jean-Luc eyed his eight-year-old son warily.  “Where are your pyjamas?” 

“Umm....in my bedroom?” 

“Go put them on, then I’ll let you talk to your sister before bed.”  Wesley frowned. “Wes...we don’t run around our quarters naked.”

“Yeah, but you and Mom sleep naked.”  Jean-Luc blushed and Annisyn laughed on-screen.  “Yes, well...just go get your pyjamas on if you want to talk to Annisyn.”

“Fine.”  Wesley stomped off back down the hallway and Annisyn giggled. “ _Is it just me, or is he getting moodier as he gets older?”_

“Don’t remind me.  I think he’s skipped straight to being a pre-teen.” 

 _“Sorry, Papa.”_ Jean-Luc grinned at the screen. “It’s alright. And Katie is fine, before you ask.”  Annisyn looked down . _“Sorry. I guess I should have asked.”_

“It’s alright, I understand.”  He tried to hide his disappointment over the whole situation. Not that he didn’t want Katie to be his daughter, but he hated the way it made Annisyn feel.  Wesley dashed back into the room. “I have my pee jays on now, Dad!”

“So, I see.  Alright, take my place in front of the monitor.  Annisyn, I’ll talk to you later.”  Annisyn nodded and turned her focus to Wesley, who started babbling about the homeschool lessons he was having.  Jean-Luc watched Wesley for a few minutes, then retreated towards the bedrooms.  He found Beverly putting Katie to bed in her converted crib.  He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“How’s Annisyn?”  Beverly turned around with Katie’s night time bottle in her hand.  They were trying to get Katie to drink out of cups, but so far she still needed a bottle of warm milk at bedtime.  Beverly fiddled with the bottle in her hand as she looked up at her husband. “She’s....fine.  She seems to be enjoying helping out Robert.”

“But?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “She didn’t ask me about Katie.  I had to bring her up.”  Jean-Luc gazed down at the toddler in her bed and stroked her cheek as her eyes flittered shut. 

“Honestly, it’s not surprising.  Jean-Luc...Annisyn asked us to adopt Katie.  Katie isn’t her responsibility anymore.  She’s ours.” 

“I know, but...shouldn’t she want to know how she’s doing?”  Beverly placed a sympathetic hand on Jean-Luc’s arm. “Jean-Luc...we need to let Annisyn do her own thing.  I wouldn’t be surprised if she goes away before we return.  Give her time, alright?” 

“I suppose you’re right.  I’ve left Wesley talking to her.  You might be able to catch her if you can pry him away.”  She smiled. “I think a bedtime story from Papa might tempt him.”  She tossed the bottle into the reclimator. “Come on, let’s get him in bed.” 

###

“Where are you going?”  Abigail watched as her fiancé tossed items into a small duffel.  Walker sighed. “I’m not...I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m not at liberty to say.” 

“You’ve gone back, haven’t you?”  Her eyes flashed with anger. “You told me when we met that you used to be in Special Ops, but you left the department because you didn’t like the secrecy and not being able to tell your friends what you were doing...and you’ve gone back, haven’t you?”  Her eyes filled with tears. “How could you?  And without consulting me? Do you even _know_ how a relationship is supposed to work?  And what about the wedding? Are we still getting married?  Will you actually be here for it or will I have to have your vows performed by proxy?”  Abigail was becoming hysterical and Walker dropped his shirt and pulled her against his chest.  He kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sorry, Ab.  I promise, this is only for three weeks and then I’ll be back and I’ll be done. I’ll come back to my job at Planitia working on the new Galaxy starships.” 

“Does this have something to do with Jean-Luc and Bev?”  Walker raised his eyebrows at his fiancée. “Umm....” Abigail picked up one of his shirts and began to fold it. “I talked to Annisyn.  She said when she talked to Jean-Luc, he wasn’t able to tell her what was going on, but that Beverly had been injured.  And I know contact with them was locked down until you went to see Quinn.  What’s going on, Wally?” 

Walker glanced around the bedroom, plucked off first his and then her comm badges and dragged her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.  “Wal-“  He held a finger to her lips and did a quick sweep of the room.  “Paranoid much?  You don’t actually think our quarters are being monitored...” she caught the look on Walker’s face. “Oh my god, you do.”

“Yes. Look,  I shouldn’t be telling you this...but I work for Starfleet Intelligence.”  She nodded. “Yeah, I know you used to.”

“No, still do.  So does Jean-Luc,”  Abigail gasped. “Does Bev know?”

“Well...”

“You’re going to tell me she does, too?  No.  I refuse to believe this.”  Abigail crossed her arms across her chest.  “You’re lying.”

“Ab, babe, have I ever lied to you?”  He drew her into his arms and tried uncrossing her arms.  She wouldn’t budge.  “No.  But...Bev? and Jean-Luc?  Who else is part of this? Is Annisyn?”  Walker shook his head. “No,  she’s not.  Neither was Jack.  Look...you know Johnny and I met a long time ago.”

“Yeah, you met at the Academy.  Everyone knows that.” 

“Hmm...about that.  We actually met at a meeting for SI.  We started living together because we were both being groomed for Intelligegnce.  Then, Johnny was stabbed and he had to have his career put on hold.  Bev....I recruited her when she was a cadet.  Jack never knew, but Johnny did.  But she’s been inactive since she was pregnant with Wesley.  And Johnny....well, half the stuff he did while Captain of the _Stargazer_ was for the SI.”

“So...his diplomatic mission?” 

“We, ah, suspected something was up.  Beverly’s injury was, of course, unexpected.  We had given her a portable force field to protect her, but it must have failed.  I asked Quinn to send me.” Abigail perched on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the man who she thought she knew everything about.  “Uh...so now that you told me...do you have to kill me?” 

Walker laughed. “Hardly.  We don’t do that anymore.  No, actually....we were thinking of asking you to join us.  With your position at the school, you have access through the children to many higher ups and diplomats.”

“I see.  So...when was this going to happen?” 

“Well, we were going to ask you soon, but now I have this mission to go on and I can’t handle your briefing...but when I get back.  We can talk about it and you don’t have to do it. Most of the time, I just perform my regular duties with the occasional mission for SI.  And it’s hardly, or at least it shouldn’t be, dangerous.” He frowned. “That’s why I want to get to Sarcalucent.  Something happened none of us had planned for.”

“Alright. Your secret is safe.” She stood up and kissed him and started taking off his clothing. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re in the bathroom. If our flat is being monitored, someone will wonder why we both went into the bathroom and came out fully clothed.  We’re taking a shower.” 

“Mm, I like that.”

###

Beverly moaned slightly from back pain after rocking Katie back to sleep.  Either the toddler was getting too old for it, or Beverly was getting too big to rock her.  At least the chair was comfortable.  Beverly grinned remembering just how comfortable the chair had been a few days ago.  She was trapped now.  She knew she couldn’t lift the toddler to carry her back into her bedroom, and Jean-Luc had fallen back to sleep after Beverly told him she would take care of Katie.  She had wandered into their room at three in the morning complaining of a stomach ache.  Beverly had rolled her eyes at her husband and blamed it on the ice cream she had asked for after using the potty just before bed, but she got up to take care of her anyway in case there was a worse medical problem.  There hadn’t been, and after she had given Katie some bubble gum pink medicine, she had settled down, but wanted her ‘Maw mee’ to hold her.  

Beverly smiled.  Katie had taken quickly to calling her mommy, but calling Jean-Luc anything other than Pup pup was taking longer.  But Jean-Luc liked the name and wasn’t bothered by it.  They both knew eventually Katie would grow out of her toddler vocabulary.  Katie shifted, and her foot went into Beverly’s side, waking up the baby.  The baby responded by kicking not outward, but inwards and Beverly took the brunt of the kick on her bladder. 

 She rested her foot on the bed and gently nudged Jean-Luc in the side with her foot. 

“Mmph?” 

“Jean-Luc,” Beverly whispered.  “Are you awake?” 

“I am now,” he grumbled.  “Everything alright?”  He rolled over and a grin spread across his face as he saw the predicament his wife was in.  “Trapped in the rocker again?” 

“Haha, very funny. Could you carry her back to her room?  Clara’s decided to play with my bladder.”  Jean-Luc shook his head and rolled over, resting his face close to Beverly’s stomach. “Clara, stop using Mommy’s insides as punching bags.”  Beverly smiled.  She enjoyed Jean-Luc speaking to the baby as if she was already here.  Jean-Luc stood and reached for the sleeping toddler.  Beverly rose to rub at her back. “Backache?”  She nodded.  “I’ll run you a bath when I get back from putting this one back in her bed.” 

“Mm, thanks. You’re too good to me.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently did a re-read of the entire series starting with Consolation and noticed a few continuity errors with names of original characters changing partway through as I either misread my own handwriting or simply got characters confused. Going back and fixing it will take a long time, but be advised that will happen at some point....

The ambassadorial suite on the _Excelsior_ assigned to the Picard family contained three bathrooms – a “powder room” off the living room, a bathroom with a small bathtub, and the master bath, a ridiculous monstrosity of a room that contained a large  counter with double sinks, huge walk-in shower, a massive bathtub, and a lot of mirrors.  In fact, the tub was so large, Wesley had asked if he could go swimming in it the other night.  Jean-Luc supposed the size of the room was because they didn’t know who they might be hosting and the species might require a larger facility since unlike a bedroom, it would be harder to replace the hardware.  But for him and Beverly, two average height humans, their bathroom facility was farcical.  However, the one advantage of the large tub was both he and Beverly (and the two children, most likely) could fit into the tub together comfortably, even with Beverly’s pregnant belly, which had started to get in the way when they tried to bathe together in La Barre.

Jean-Luc adjusted the temperature of the water flowing out of the water tap to the perfect bathing temperature allowed for a pregnant woman  and added some of the special muscle bath salts his sister-in-law had found in the next village over to theirs shortly after she had become pregnant.  She had assured Jean-Luc the salts were “magical” against the aches and pains that accompanied pregnancy. 

Beverly entered the bathroom, already naked and Jean-Luc’s breath caught in his throat.  Even at twenty-one weeks pregnant, she was beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “I’m not, but thanks.  Katie go into her bed alright?”  He nodded. “She didn’t even stir when I laid her down.  I checked on Wes too, but he was fast asleep.”  He raised his eyebrows at his wife.  “So that means it’s just you and me, and this very large tub.” 

“Hmm. Don’t get any ideas.”  Jean-Luc helped Beverly into the large tub an she settled against the wall.  “Mm this feels nice, turn on the jets?” 

“Is it safe?”

“Just for ten minutes.  Are you joining me?”  She wiggled her eyebrows at her husband.  Jean-Luc didn’t need to be asked again, and he quickly divested himself of his clothes and joined her in the bath, but not before setting the timer on the jets.

###

Jean-Luc was getting frustrated with the Prince’s aide.  “Let me get this straight, you _still_ haven’t found the prince, his wife, or his seven children?  Three of which are adults and were not even living with him at the time of the explosion?” 

“That’s correct, Comte.”  The aide bowed his head low and wouldn’t meet Jean-Luc’s eyes.  Jean-Luc held out his hand.  “Please, none of this. You don’t have to treat me like royalty.  Comte is just a title I inherited from my family.  Please, you can call me Captain Picard if that will make you feel more comfortable.”

“I can do that, Captain.  Can I ask, how is Mrs Captain?”  Jean-Luc stifled his laugh.  “Doctor Picard is fine. She only sustained a blow to the head.”

“And...the baby?”

“Also fine.  But I would like to get to the bottom of this and find out who set that bomb off and why. Is there a group who may have been offended at the Federation’s arrival?  It can’t be a  coincidence that the bomb went off while we were here – and specifically while my wife was visiting the hospital.”  The aide continued to study the tiles  on the floor before he spoke. 

“No...no, I assure you, Com...Captain.  Everyone was thrilled for your arrival. Did you see the parades we held? The gifts?”  Jean-Luc levelled look at the aide that usually left Ensigns shaking.  “I...I...I will put you in touch with the Royal Guard...”

“You do that.  I’ll be on my ship.  We will be sending down a few teams to assist with clean up and to do some investigating, with your permission.” 

“Yes, yes, of course.  Tha...thank you for your assistance.”  The aide, who Jean-Luc had never been told the name of, shuffled out of the room once more and Jean-Luc was left in the large, bright room.  Had the Prince and his family gone into hiding once the explosion happened? Had they been kidnapped by the terrorists?  Or worse, killed?  How does an entire ruling family of nine people just drop off the planet without a ship in orbit?  The _Excelsior_  had been scanning, but unless there was a ship under heavy cloaking, they were the only ship in orbit around the  planet, and even in the entire system. Jean-Luc sighed and pressed his comm badge.  “Picard to _Excelsior_. One to beam up.”  Jean-Luc disappeared in a shimmer of light and reappeared on the transporter pad.  “Thank you, Lieutenant,” Jean-Luc stepped off the pad and was handed a PADD by a Yeoman. “Sir,  a message came in for you while you were planetside.  Where would you like it?”

“Could you send it to the office my quarters?”  The Yeoman nodded. “Thank you.  Give me ten minutes?” 

“I will have the message waiting for you to play, Sir.” 

When Jean-Luc entered the suite of rooms, he was greeted with a cry of “Pup pup!” as the small blonde girl hurled herself at him. He laughed and picked her up. “Good morning, Katie.  Where’s Mommy?”

“Maw mee seeping.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  It _was_ rather early, but he had chosen to try to surprise the Prince’s aide with a visit at 0700.  “And Wesley?” 

“Seeping!” 

“I see, I see,” Jean-Luc pretended to give the girl a stern look. “And you should be...”

“Seepin?”  He kissed the top of her head. “Very good.  Why are you out of bed?” 

“I go pee pee in the potty Pup pup.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows, then realised the girl wasn’t wearing her nappy under her nightgown.  “Good job, Katie.  But let’s get you back in a nappy and back to sleep for a little bit more.”

“Nooooooooooooo.”  Katie shook her blonde curls.  “No nappy.  I want big girl panties!” 

“Sweetheart, I don’t think we have any big girl panties for you.”  Katie pouted.  “Maw mee said!” 

Jean-Luc put Katie down on her bed.  “I’m sorry, Katie. I don’t know where Mommy put them.  How about you wear a nappy for me and then when Mommy gets up, we can ask her where the big girl panties are, ok?”

Katie scrunched up her face in disapproval, but to Jean-Luc’s surprise she said “Ok Pup pup.” 

After tucking her back in, Jean-Luc turned around to see Beverly standing in the doorway. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.  Good job there, Pup pup.  I don’t want Katie sleeping in underpants until we know she can get up to use the toilet at night.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “She managed to get up and use her potty. She put her diaper in the recycler, so I couldn’t check it to see if she stayed dry.” 

“Hmm. Why are you back?  I thought you were spending the day looking for answers?”  Jean-Luc sighed and wrapped an arm around Beverly. “I was, but it’s completely useless right now.  No one knows what’s going on and trying to get anyone to talk is impossible. I need to form a plan.  Plus, a message came in for me which I had better check.”  He gave Beverly a quick peck. 

“Well, I’m going to take a shower while Katie and Wesley are sleeping.  Liz will be here at 9. Family breakfast when you’re done with your message?” He nodded and headed for his office, closing the door to keep out little ears.

“Computer, display message.”

 _“Starfleet Intelligence Authorisation needed.”_  Jean-Luc sighed.  “Picard-Omega-Fluva-Seven.”

Gregory Quinn’s face filled the screen.  “Captain Picard, an operative is enroute to your location to aid in your assignment.  They will pass on an information packet we have put together that should hopefully help. You are in charge, and have my authority to conscript anyone into your investigation.  Our goal has changed.  Find the terrorists and stop them.  On a more personal note, please tell Beverly I hope she is feeling better.  Quinn out.”  The message fizzled out and Jean-Luc sat back.  _That’s it?  Just ‘an operative’?  That could be anyone._ He thought some more about who he might like to bring into his inner circle as it were, and he decided on asking the young Klingon Ensign.  He found out the Klingon was actually still a cadet assigned to the _Excelsior_ , so depending on his performance, Jean-Luc might even be able to put his name through for Intelligence in the future.

 _I really wish Walker was here.  I could use him right about now._ He sighed again.  He knew Beverly hadn’t wanted to work for Intelligence after Wesley was born, but it looked like she was being roped back in anyway.  He frowned.  At least she maintained her clearance, so he could talk to her about everything.  But now that he had Wesley, Katie, and Clara on the way in his life, too, he wasn’t sure about his own future in Intelligence. 

Jean-Luc heard giggling outside his door and grinned.  He called out, “I hear little voices....”  before opening the door and seeing both Katie and Wesley standing outside his door.  “Morning Papa!”

“Good Morning, Wesley.  What are you and your sister doing?” 

“We thought you were talking to Uncle Robert and Aunt Marie and wanted to say hi.”  Jean-Luc got down to Wesley’s level. “You both did, did you?”  Wesley looked at the floor. “No, just me.  I’m sorry.”  Jean-Luc ruffled his hair. “It’s alright, Wes.  But If my office door is closed, that means it’s a private conversation and you can’t come in, alright?  If it’s open, you may come in.  I wasn’t talking to Uncle Robert, but if you’d like, we can call them after Breakfast since you were sleeping the other night” 

“Yay!”  Wesley rushed off towards the table, where Beverly had been setting out the breakfast plates. 

“What’s for breakfast, Mom?”  Beverly grinned.  Wesley still hadn’t decided whether to use Mommy or Mom. It seemed to depend on his mood.  “Porridge.”  Wesley made a face. “Yuck!”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his son while he helped Katie into her booster seat and placed a bib around her neck.  “Wesley....”

“Sorry, Papa.  But Mom, why can’t we have Kirkpops?”  Beverly sighed.

“Wesley, it’s full of sugar and doesn’t actually prepare you for the day.  You’ll be hungry in two hours, and what will happen then?” 

“Lunch?” Jean-Luc stifled his laugh. “Nice try.”  Jean-Luc took the bowl Beverly held out to him. “Porridge for me too?” 

“Lead by example, dear Captain.”  Beverly sweetly smiled at her husband. “You have a point. Now then, what’s on your schedule for today?”

“Liz will be here soon to drop Wesley off at the classroom and then I think she was planning on being here with Katie, why?”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I might need her to take Katie and Wesley out this afternoon, and I need to meet with you this morning.”  Beverly shot a puzzled look at her husband, but nodded. “The royal physician is being brought on board at eleven.  We could talk before?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  It was tough having your wife serving under you, but they had both agreed long ago not to let their marriage get in the way of ship’s business and vice versa. 

Beverly grimaced as Katie stuck her fingers in her bowl of porridge.  “Katie, sweetheart, use the spoon.” 

“Like me, Katie!”  Wesley scooped up a large spoonful of porridge and slowly brought it to his mouth.  Katie copied her brother and soon splattered a spoonful across her face, making her giggle.  “Try a smaller spoonful,”  Beverly turned to Jean-Luc and muttered. “Should have just given her toast.”

###

Beverly smoothed down her maternity uniform before knocking on the office door. “Come in!”

“Captain, you wanted to see me?”  Jean-Luc grinned at his wife. “Yes, Doctor.  Please, have a seat.  Tea?  I made you a pot of Peppermint.”  Beverly grinned back. “Thank you, Sir.”  She took the offered cup before sitting. 

“We need you to come back to Intelligence.”  Beverly opened her mouth to protest, and Jean-Luc put up his hand “Hear me out.  I know your plan is to be on Maternity leave and you know I fully support that, both as your commanding officer and as your husband.  I wouldn’t normally ask you to help out intelligence now, but you’ve been speaking with the royal physician and we need information.” 

Beverly let out a long sigh. “Jean-Luc, you know I’ve been inactive since Wesley was born. Sorry,  I mean, Captain.”  He smiled. 

“I know.  And you have to know that I’m not exactly fond of asking my pregnant wife to participate in this more than you already have been. But we don’t exactly have many options.  Quinn is sending me another operative, and I’ve been given permission to draft anyone else I feel we need. Ideally, we need you on our team.  I’m sorry, Bev.  You know I wouldn’t unless it was absolutely necessary.” 

“Once Special Ops, always Special Ops.”  Beverly sighed again. “I just had hoped I wouldn’t need to return until the children were a bit older.” 

“I know. But, at least they’re here with us and we haven’t been sent off without them.” 

“True. So, what do we need to do?”  Jean-Luc sipped his tea before answering.  “Right now, we wait for the operative Greg has sent.  They apparently have a data packet for me.  But since you’re seeing the physician today...ask him about the attack on the hospital. Find out if there was anything at the hospital – a person or research project – that might have prompted the attack. “ Beverly nodded.

“I suppose this could be worse.  Remember that assignment on Xaltar Five?”  Jean-Luc shuddered. “That was horrible.  I’m surprise I don’t still have bat guano in my hair.”

“Hmm. Perhaps that’s why you’ve nearly lost all yours!” 

“Charming.”  Beverly grinned at her husband across the desk.  “May I be dismissed officially?”  Jean-Luc nodded and Beverly leaned as far across the desk as her pregnant belly would let her to kiss him gently.  “See you at dinner?  I’m afraid I’ll be working through Lunch. Seems my Captain has given me an assignment.”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“Will you be available to meet out new operative this afternoon?”  Beverly nodded. “1500?” 

“Yes, as long as Liz can take the children to the gymnasium to play.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I’m thinking of asking Ensign Worf to join us.  Did you know he’s actually still a cadet?”  Beverly shook her head. “No, I assumed this was his first assignment.” 

“He’s doing the same program you did, although going into Security, and not medicine.  I think he’d be a good asset to SI, don’t you?”  Beverly nodded. “Worth asking.”  She picked up her teacup and deposited it in the reclimator before heading for the door back into their quarters.  “See you this afternoon.”

###

Jean-Luc made sure the door between their quarters and his office was closed and sealed before he called Worf into his office. Despite telling his son not to come in if the door was closed, he wasn’t entirely sure if curiosity wouldn’t win out in the boy.  Come to think of it, he ought to speak with Wes and see if any of the Prince’s children had told him anything when he was playing with them.  He pushed that thought aside when he heard the chime to the corridor go off.  “Come.”

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“I did, Mister Worf. Please, have a seat.  Can I get you a tea or coffee?”

“No thank you, Sir.” Worf nervously perched on the edge of a chair . “Please, make yourself comfortable.  This isn’t anything bad.”  Jean-Luc smiled at the young Klignon and Worf visibly relaxed. 

“I was reading your file...I hadn’t realised you were still a Cadet.” 

“Yes, Sir.  Third year.  I’m sorry if I mislead you when you assigned me to protect Doctor Picard.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, no.  You performed exactly how I expected a security detail assigned to my wife to perform, perhaps even above and beyond since you rescued her from the falling building . I only learned you were still at the Academy when I went to put a commendation on your file.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“It was well deserved, Ensign.  I asked you to meet with me to discuss an opportunity for you.” This piqued Worf’s interest. What could the Captain possibly have to offer him?  It had been a rough few years for the Klingon, being the first Klingon to ever join Starfleet.  And with the recent conflict, it had made life unbearable for him at the Academy, so they had assigned him to the diplomat’s ship for the year.  “What sort of opportunity?” 

“Ensign, I’m sure you are aware there are several different branches to Starfleet, including several secretive ones.” 

“I’ve heard rumours.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I am a Starfleet Captain.  Until recently, I captained the _USS Stargazer_ , but I am also an operative for Starfleet Intelligence.”  Worf raised his eyebrows.  “Yes, I know. It’s hard to fathom.  But it was actually quite easy as a starship Captain as I had the freedom to move around with my ship, and my crew all assumed we were going on regular missions.  I was recruited when I was a Cadet like you. One of my superiors saw something in me.  And I see that in you.”

“Would I have to give up Security?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No.  But being part of SI means that you might do, well...what you were doing down on Sarcalucent.  Protecting operatives.  Arresting people who pose threats.  All while still maintaining your position within Security.

“You have to understand though, this is all secretive.  You won’t be able to tell your family you are part of Intelligence, or any of your friends.” 

“I do not have any friends.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.  I hope you will someday consider Beverly and I friends.” 

“Thank you, Sir. If I accept...what happens?”

“You would take a few extra classes at the Academy and then await your assignment like any other newly graduated Cadet.  You’d be assigned to report to someone above you within Intelligence but your assignments should not interfere with your regular duties.  In terms of now, if you accept, you will be assigned to me for the duration of my time here and I will give you your assignment.” 

“May I think about it?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “You can have all the time you want, though if you made your decision soon, I have an assignment for you.” 

“Thank you, Sir. I will let you know in the morning.  May I be dismissed?” 

“Of course, Ensign.”

Several hours later, Jean-Luc’s chime went off.  He assumed it was Worf returning or perhaps his new operative, so he called out “Come.”  The door slid open and a familiar face entered the small room. 

“Walker?”

“The one and only, Johnny.”  Walker grinned at his friend. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate seeing you, but...what are you doing here?”  Jean-Luc ushered Walker into his office and went to the replicator to get a cup of coffee for his friend.  Walker laid a parcel on the desk and knocked on it. “Brought you something from Quinn.  _I’m_ your operative.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“Does Abigail know?”  Walker hedged.  Jean-Luc merely cocked an eyebrow at his friend. “I see.”  Jean-Luc reached for the package and opened it to reveal a PADD and several data chips. 

“Do you know what’s been going on?”  Walker nodded. “Well, I know what Quinn’s told me.  You know he cut off all communication outside of Starfleet for your ship right now?  I had to get him to give Ann the codes to reach you.” 

“You know Greg. Can’t be too careful.”  Jean-Luc rested his hands on the desk.  “We don’t know what’s going on.  But if you can wait until 1500 when Beverly is free, we can discuss everything then.”  Walker grinned.  “Can I surprise her and the kids?”  Jean-Luc smiled. “The door into our suite is over there. You’ll need to unseal it first.”  Walker nodded and Jean-Luc watched as his friend slid open the door and Wesley gasped. 

“Uncle Wally!!!!”  Jean-Luc chuckled as his son threw him at the man he called Uncle.  Katie toddled over as fast as her legs would “Unca Wall E!”  Jean-Luc followed his friend. “Don’t I get a hello, too? Where’s your mother?” 

“Hi Papa, Mom’s in the bedroom. She said she was tired.”  Jean-Luc nodded. The pregnancy was leaving Beverly tired lately.  He only hoped she had managed to eat something for lunch.  Beverly appeared in the door. 

“Walker! This is a surprise!”  Walker shuffled over to Beverly with the two children hanging off of him. “You look lovely, Bev. Glowing.  Pregnancy suits you.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  “I’m guessing this isn’t a social call?”  Walker shook his head and Beverly looked beyond him to Jean-Luc, who nodded. “We’ll talk later, I’m assuming.” 

“Uncle Wally!  Come see my room!”  Wesley tugged him down the hallway with Katie trailing behind saying “See bed, Wall E!” Jean-Luc laughed and embraced Beverly. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Tired.  The royal physician...well, he gave me quite the headache talking in circles.” 

“Did you eat Lunch?”  She shook her head.  _“Beverly_.” 

“I know, I know, and I’m the physician.  But I just took some pain relief and asked the children to play quietly so I could lay in the dark.”  Jean-Luc tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Do you feel better now?” 

“A bit, but I think I want to go lay down again.” 

“Let’s get you some lunch first.  Soup?”  She nodded. “Thanks.”

###

Annisyn sat at the table with PADDs filled with travel destinations spread out.  She had the entire universe in front of her, but nothing appealed to her. Each time she thought of leaving before her parents returned, her stomach felt like lead.  She couldn’t bear the thought of not saying goodbye to the people who had literally saved her life.  And Katie’s.

She tried to drown out the voices left over from her childhood. Snippets of conversations held between social workers in hushed tones chastising the parents of abandoned children.  Children who were there due to the death of a parent seemed to have more sympathy than those who were abandoned...and what was she doing if not abandoning her own child?  She sniffed loudly.

“Are you alright?”  Marie came up behind Annisyn and enveloped her shoulders in a hug.

“Yeah, I’m planning my trip.”  Marie smiled. “That sounds like fun. Where do you think you’ll start?” 

“I don’t know!”  Annisyn wiped at the tears that started coursing down her face.  Marie sat own next to her and took her hand.  “Let’s have a cup of tea and we’ll see if we can’t sort this out for you.”  Annisyn nodded. 

“A good cup of tea solves all of life’s problems.”  Marie bustled around her kitchen, secretly happy that Suzanne hadn’t yet started coming over to help out.  Her kitchen was her domain.  Robert strode into the kitchen and made a beeline for his niece, but stopped after a look from Marie.  He nodded and slowly backed out of the room. He would talk to her later, if she wanted.

Marie set the small tray of sandwiches and biscuits on the table.  “Help yourself.” 

“Thanks, I didn’t even realise I was hungry.”

“No, I didn’t think you would have.  So tell me, why do you want to go on a trip?” 

Annisyn swallowed a mouthful of tea before answering. “I want to find myself. Wait, that sounds so cliché.  _Find myself_. As if I was lost.” 

Marie nibbled on one of the sandwiches before speaking. “Well, what does ‘finding yourself’ mean to you?”

“I wish I knew.  You know, I always thought I knew what I wanted....I joined Starfleet because I had nowhere else to do when the orphanage kicked me out.  I was smart so, I guess that helped.  But then I started dating Jack because no one had ever given me that sort of attention before and I thought he...”

“You thought he would be good for you.”  Marie finished, patting Annisyn’s hand. “I never met the man. I only knew him through Jean-Luc’s letters, but I think I’m glad I didn’t.” 

“I wish I hadn’t, either.  But then, I guess I wouldn’t be here now, would I?  And Katie...” She sighed.  She knew she needed to talk to someone, and even though she had spent several sessions speaking with Marska, she still hadn’t spoken of the thoughts that haunted her.  She took a deep breath.  _I can do this.  I can tell Tante Marie, and then I’ll feel better...right?_  

“Papa tells Wesley he needs to confront his fears, and I think I need to too.”  She reduced the sandwich in her hands to tiny pieces as she told her Aunt of the whispers she used to hear. How the social workers would judge the parents who felt unable to care for their children and who had dropped them off at the orphanage without a backwards glance.  She ended it with a cry.  “And now I’m one of those terrible people, Tante Marie!”  Her cries turned to sobs.  “The last time I talked with Papa...I didn’t even ask him about Katie.  He had to tell me about her and I could see the disappointment in his eyes when I hadn’t asked...I’m terrible.” 

Marie gently patted her shoulder. “You’re not.  Jean-Luc...he wants to help you.  He wants what is best for both you and Katie.  I promise, he does.  But...do you really think leaving the planet is the right choice?”

Annisyn threw up her hands in defeat. “I don’t know.”  The two sat in silence for a moment.  “I must admit, I’m a very selfish woman, Annisyn.”  Marie laced her fingers through the younger woman’s.  “I’m enjoying seeing the person you’ve become over the past few years.  You’re blooming into a beautiful, confident, young lady. I feel privileged to be in your life.” 

Annisyn scoffed. “Why does everyone keep saying that?  I’m none of those things.”

“You may not see the changes in you, but the rest of us can.  It’s ok if you don’t see them.  But know that you’re not a terrible person.  You’re a good girl, Ann Picard.”  Marie gently kissed Annisyn’s forehead.

“I don’t feel like I am.”

“That’s why I think you should stay here for a while,”  Marie caught the look on Annisyn’s face. “I don’t mean here, although I wouldn’t mind you staying.  But  I meant on Earth.  Someplace where you can easily come home to visit.  I know Jean-Luc would appreciate having his daughter nearby, too.”

Annisyn looked at the table. “He’s mad at me.”

“He’s not mad, sweetheart. He's disappointed because he doesn't understand where you're coming from. He had a loving mother and he loves all of his children so fiercely that he's struggling. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you or that he's angry."

“Do you think he’ll ever understand?” 

“With time.”  Silence filled the kitchen again. 

“Tante Marie, if I stay on Earth..where do you think I should go?” 

“I’ve always wanted to visit London.” Annisyn smiled. “Maybe I’ll go there and you can visit me.” 

"We'd love that." Marie smiled, feeling as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders. "Wherever you decide to go, I hope you keep in touch."  She stood and placed a hand on Annisyn's shoulder. "And don't leave before you say goodbye to your father. _And_ your mother. Both of them.”

Annisyn grinned. “Thanks, Tante Marie.  I feel a little better now.”  She rose and gathered her PADDs.  “I’m going to go back to the cottage for a little bit, try and do some research on the console.”  Marie nodded.

“Will we see you for dinner?” 

“Yes, I think so.” 

“Good.”

###

Jean-Luc was in his office, going over the agenda for his meeting with Beverly and Walker when the chime in the corridor went off.  He hastily covered anything that might indicate what they were doing before calling for the door to open, and Worf strode in. 

“Sir?”

“Ah, Mister Worf.  What can I do for you?”

“Sir, I have decided to take you up on your offer.”  Jean-Luc steepled his fingers on his desk.  “I’m pleased to hear it, Ensign.  I’m meeting with our other operatives at 1500. I expect you there.  I will be informing Captain Nehmn of you new assignment only to be under my command.  You will not be able to tell anyone else about this.  Once we return to Earth, and you return to the Academy, someone will be in touch with you to complete your training.” 

“Yes, Sir. And Sir? Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ensign.  You are dismissed. I will see you at 1500.”  Worf nodded, and left the office and Jean-Luc pulled his console towards him to inform Admiral Quinn of their new recruit.

There was a knock on the door into his quarters.  Jean-Luc quickly shoved his PADDs into a drawer and ordered the computer to unseal and open the door. 

“Papa! What are you doing?”  Jean-Luc grinned at his son.  “Just work. What are _you_ doing?” 

“Mrs. Mansden cancelled school this afternoon cos she’s sick!” 

“I see.  And Ensign Rubely?” Wesley shrugged. “I dunno.  Alfred’s mom brought me back.  Katie’ s still in nursery.” 

“Hmm. Well, your mother hasn’t been feeling well today, so why don’t you sit at my desk and do some colouring until Ensign Rubely gets back with Katie.  I have a few hours before my meeting this afternoon.”

“With Uncle Wally and Mom?”  Jean-Luc shook his head at his son’s impudence. “Yes, my meeting is with them,”  Jean-Luc said exasperatingly. “Go get your art supplies.  Do you want a drink?” 

“Uh-huh. Can I have Cranberries cordial?”

“I suppose so. You know it’s going to be tart and not sweet, right?”  Wesley scrunched up his face. “What does tart mean?” 

“Why don’t we taste some and you can find out?  Where did you learn about cranberries, anyway?” 

“In my book at school.  Someone was drinking  it at a picnic.” 

“I see.  Well, we’ll see if the replicator has it, alright?  Now go get your art supplies.” 

Jean-Luc called up two glasses of cranberry cordial, but also added Wesley’s usual apple juice and a cup of Earl Grey for himself, just in case Wesley didn’t like the ruby coloured beverage.  Wesley came back into the office with a big pad of paper and an assortment of markers.  “I never get to use these cos Katie tries to eat them.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Wesley eyed the big desk. “Papa, can I sit in your chair?” 

Jean-Luc eyed his son, then sighed. “Yes, you may.  But if I get a call you’ll have to get up.”

“Ok.”  Wesley studied the tumbler of red liquid. “What’s that?”

“That is the cranberry cordial you asked for.” 

“Oh.  I didn’t know it would be red.”  Wesley took a sip and made a face.  “It’s...”

“Tart, Wes.  The word is tart.” 

“Yeah, it’s tart.”  He took another sip of the drink. “I kinda like it.” 

“Ok, but if you change your mind, I got you some apple juice, too.”  Wesley nodded and then a grin spread across his face. “Papa, can we mix the two together?”

“What would you call it?”

“Cranple?”  Jean-Luc laughed.  “Alright, pass me your glass. I’ll add the apple for you. Do you want it half and half?”  Wesley scrunched up his face. “I dunno. To do a real ‘speriment, I should try it lotsa ways.” 

“Can’t fault you there, Wes. Here, I have an idea.”  Jean-Luc strode back over to the replicator and asked it for a full jug of cranberry cordial, a jug of apple juice, and a dozen glasses. To measure accurately, he asked the replicator for two measuring beakers.  The items appeared on a tray and he carried it to his desk. “Alright, Wes.  Let’s do some mixing and experimenting.”

Twenty minutes, lots of math, and a colourful chart later, Wesley had decided that he preferred a three-to-one ratio of apples and cranberry, but Jean-Luc preferred it the opposite.  Wesley decided to write it up for extra credit in science, and Jean-Luc secretly thought it should count for mathematics, too.  Wesley had picked up on the concept of ratios being the same as fractions a lot faster than Jean-Luc had when he was learning statistics when he was fifteen.  Wesley dashed out of the room. “Be right back, Papa!”

“Where are you going?”

“I gotta pee!”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  He supposed it made sense, given the copious amounts of liquid the boy had just had.  He just hoped he didn’t wake up Beverly.  He frowned. Maybe it was too much of Quinn to ask Beverly to assist with the investigation.

Wesley returned.  “I was really quiet so I didn’t wake up Mom.”  Jean-Luc ruffled his hair. “Good job.”  Wesley resumed making his chart to go with his science report when he looked up at his father.

“Papa, when can I go play with Zwija again?” 

“Who’s Zwija?”

“On the planet.  You had all those meetings with his dad.”  Realisation dawned on Jean-Luc. “Wes, is Zwija one of the Prince’s children?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.  I mean, he told me his name was Prince Zwija, so.”  Wesley shrugged. “When can I play with him again?”

“Oh, I don’t know.  We told you what happened down there.  And now we don’t know where the prince or Zwija are.” 

“He’s probably hiding.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I have no doubt.  It was probably very scary for Zwija.” 

Wesley emphatically nodded. “But he has a seeeecret place.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “Did he tell you where his secret place was?”

“Uh-huh.  It’s unner ground.” 

“Thank you, Wes. You have been a big help in Papa’s investigation. What else can you tell me about Zwija’s secret place?”

###

 _“Hey sweetheart. How’s teaching?”_ Suzanne grinned at her daughter on the screen.  She hadn’t spoken with her in a few days and she was glad for the distraction.  Suzanne had moved into Louis’ house the week before, and found having a child the same age as Wesley around constantly was a new experience. 

“Good, Mom.  The kids are all pretty good, though I kinda miss teaching Wesley.” Suzanne laughed. _“Well, Wesley was at least a challenge.”_ She grinned at her daughter. “ _And How’s Wally?”_

“Um, not here, actually.  He was sent on a mission.”  Suzanne frowned at the distraught look that marred Abigail’s face.

 _“Sweetheart, what aren’t you telling me?”_ Abigail nervously looked around. “Nothing, Mom.  Just Wally was sent on a mission and now I’m alone in our flat for a few weeks.  Can I...can I come visit you?” 

 _“Of course, but what about school?”_ Abigail grinned at her mother. “It’s Friday, Mom.  No school for two days.  I can get to the transportation center here in twenty minutes.” 

 _“Alright, see you in about an hour then?  Do you want me to meet you at the La Barre transportation center?”_ Abigail nodded. “Don’t tell Ann. I want to surprise her. Yugen out.” 

Abigail grabbed her pre-packed bag and walked out of the shared flat.  If Walker needed her, he’d know where to look for her but it was just too quiet in their quarters without him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jean-Luc glanced around the room at his team. “Now, my informant tells us there is a secret bunker hidden underground for the royal family to go in case of emergency.” Beverly snorted.  “Informant?  You mean, our _son?”_ Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “Yes, I mean our son.  It turns out when he was playing with Zwija, the young prince shared some information with him.” 

Walker grinned. “That’s my boy.  You know, he’s not too young to...”

“No.”  Beverly glared at her best friend. “You are not grooming my eight-year-old for special ops.” Worf eyed the other three members of his team and wondered what he had gotten himself into.  The Captain and his wife obviously knew the other man.  Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  “Yes, can we get back on topic?” 

“Sorry, Jean-Luc.”

“Yeah, sorry Johnny.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and looked at Worf. “This is what I have to put up with when my wife and best friend are on my team.”  Worf merely shrugged at the man. It wasn’t his place to comment.  Jean-Luc continued. “From what Wesley was told, there are several entrances to this underground bunker scattered throughout the royal city.  According to Zwija, it’s a secret and no one except the family knows how to find it. Apparently, Wesley asked if he could see it, but Zwija was adamant it was a family secret.” 

“So, how are we going to find it, Sir?”

“Good question, Mister Worf.  Any suggestions?” 

“I have a question, Johnny.”

“Go ahead, Walker.” 

“What does it matter?  I mean,  none of our people were killed and the only injury was Beverly’s head,” he shot a look over at Beverly and sheepishly smiled, “It’s not like they’re Federation members .”

“Quite.  They are....ill-suited for membership, in my opinion.  However, we still need to gather as much intel about their planet and species as possible.  And now that this has happened, the Federation wants to know if they should be considered a threat to us or our allies.”  Walker nodded.  “I see.  But I don’t have any ideas. It’s underground.  It could take the four of us weeks to try to locate an entrance, let alone try and find where the Prince is.” 

“Three. Beverly isn’t going planetside.” 

“ _Jean-Luc....”_ Jean-Luc grimaced and Walker nudged Worf.  “Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight, eh, Worf?” 

“I do not speculate as to my superior’s personal life.”  Walker frowned. “Hey, loosen up, kid.” 

“Please do not call me a kid.”

“Sorry.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “Are you quite done now, Commander Keel?” 

“Yeah, uh. Sorry Johnny...Captain.” 

“Sir, could we scan for heat patterns underground?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I like the way you think, Mister Worf.  Beverly, do you know the average blood temperature for these people?” 

“No, but I’m sure I can find out from the physician quite easily. “  Jean-Luc nodded. “Once we know what temperature signature we are looking for, we should be able to scan the area...Walker, can you modify our scanners to permeate the planet’s crust if we have it search for a particular temperature?” 

“We can try, Johnny.” 

“Good.” 

“What about me, Sir?”  Jean-Luc grinned at his new recruit. “You and I are going to head back to the planet.  See if we can’t use your size to intimidate people into talking.  You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good.  Then, I think our meeting is over until tomorrow morning....0800?” Beverly shook her head. “No, Ensign Rubley doesn’t arrive until 0900.”

“0915 then.”  There were nods around the desk. “See you all then.”

###

Beverly was in her make-shift office she was given off the main Sickbay going through the files the Royal Physician had sent her. The Sarcalucentians were a unique humanoid species.  They had tough, leathery skin, no doubt a result of years of evolution to deal with the harsh bright sun of the planet.  Sarcalucent seemed to not have any seasons other than hot and dry or hot and wet, but it made the conditions perfect for the growing of the grape-like fruit they depended on for their alcohol and other crops. 

Beverly tapped her chin.  Nowhere was there reference on average body temperature. She wondered if she could just ask Jean-Luc or Worf to sneak a tricorder scan of a few Sarcaluciens while they were down on the planet. Ideally, she would need a sample group to determine the average body temperature, and she would need to know if children, men, and women had different temperatures.  She pressed her comm panel. 

“ _Communications.”_

“Doctor Picard here.  I was wondering if you could put me through to Doctor Musafilan, Royal Physician on Sarcaluent?”

_“It might take a while, Sir.”_

“That’s fine.  If I’m not in my office, please send the call to my quarters.” 

 _“Of course, Sir.”_   Beverly rubbed her belly absently.  Sitting and waiting was never her favourite thing to do, but she didn’t really have anything _else_ worthwhile to do.  There was no point in beginning her report if she didn’t have all the information.

“Doctor Picard to Ensign Rubley”

_“Rubley here.”_

“Ensign, I was wondering where you were with the children this afternoon?” 

 _“In the arboretum, Sir.  It seemed like a good idea with the meeting the Captain said he was having.”_ Beverly grinned. “I’ll meet you there. Picard out.” 

She stood up and winced. “Clara, sweetheart, you really need to stop with the kicking.”  She rested a hand on her back and hoped Jean-Luc would help her get into the bath again later that evening.

###

Abigail knocked on the door to the small cottage Annisyn took over. “Knock knock!” 

“Come in!”  Abigail walked in and laughed at all the PADDs laying across the table. “What are you _doing?_ ” 

Annisyn looked up from her computer. “Oh! Abby!  What are you doing here?” 

“Wally’s on a short assignment.  The apartment was too quiet for the weekend. Thought I’d visit you and Mom.”  Annisyn grinned. “I’m trying to decide where I want to travel and what I want to do.  Papa gave me some money, but I don’t want to spend it all....I’ve been thinking about London, what do you think?”

“I was going to say it’s nice and close, but I guess that doesn’t matter too much since you can beam from basically anywhere.” 

“Yeah.  But it looks interesting there.  A lot of history.”  Abigail was about to open her mouth and Annisyn stopped her. “I know, I know, but Paris is too close to home if you know what I mean.  I want to experience something different.”

“When will you leave?”  Abigail made her way over to the replicator and ordered herself a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for Annisyn. 

“Mm, thanks. I’m a bad host, I should have offered.”  Abigail waved her hand. “It’s ok.”

“I don’t know.  I think Papa would be upset if I leave without saying goodbye to him, but should I stay until the baby is born?”  Abigail shrugged. “I mean, you can always come visit.  We won’t be here except on weekends because I’ll have to teach. Wes will miss you.”

Annisyn frowned. “Yeah, I know.  He’s one of the reasons I keep thinking this is a bad idea.  But Katie...”

“What about her?”  Abigail folded her leg under her on the sofa and turned inquisitive eyes on her best friend.  “I need to be away from her.” 

“Oh.  So she doesn’t get confused?”  Annisyn shook her head. “I don’t think she realises I’m her mother.  I mean, when I got back she didn’t even remember who I was. It’s more for myself.  Is that selfish?” 

“No.  Sometimes we need to do things that are best for our mental health. Wow, I sound like a counsellor. Maybe I should change professions.” Annisyn grinned at her friend.  “I think you’d get tired of it after a while.”

“Hmm. True.”  Abigail took another sip of her coffee before continuing. “But you’ll still be my maid of honour, right?” 

“Of course.  And you’ll have to promise me you’ll visit me in London.” 

“Count on it!” 

###

Jean-Luc and Worf weren’t having much luck on the ground. 

“Captain Comte, we have told you everything we know.  As far as we know, there is no possible way for the Prince and his family to have been removed from the planet, ergo, we are assuming they are dead and I am taking control of the government.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at the small man he was speaking with and didn’t bother correcting him on his name. 

“How does that work with the absence of the entire royal family?” 

“Simple.  I will appoint myself Regent. No one will oppose it.” 

“I see. And then?” 

“We will search for someone with royal blood.  I am _sure_ the Prince or one of his sons must have had a dalliance with a commoner.  We should be able to find a young heir easily.  I will guide the child until they are old enough to assume the crown.” 

“Sir,”  Worf interjected.  “Yes, Ensign?” 

“Could I speak with you?”

“Of course. Excuse me....” Jean-Luc struggled with what to call the man. 

“Regent,”  He supplied.  Jean-Luc only nodded and ushered Worf over to a corner.  “What do you think, Mister Worf?”

“Sir, I think it is entirely too convenient that he had a plan in place.  The prince had nine children, correct?”

“Seven. With his wife, the royal family totalled nine, though three of his sons were already married and I’m not sure if they have any children.” 

“Assuming this is a patriarchal society, the eldest son would become heir if anything happened to the prince, correct?” 

Jean-Luc nodded. “And his first born would become second in line, moving the Prince’s second son to third in line...and on it goes until they run out of male heirs, then it switches to the females.” 

“How is it that there was a plan for every successor to be deceased?” 

“You have a point, Mister Worf.  Do you suspect foul play?”  Worf nodded. “I do, too. I wish we knew if the family was still alive. Either in this underground area Wesley was told about or perhaps even being held somewhere.   Why don’t we go for a walk and try to see if we can’t find an access tunnel to the underground area.  And we’ll scan all the buildings for concealed rooms.”  Worf nodded. “Should we split up?”

“No, for now, let’s stay together.  We’ll just pretend I’m on a stroll and you’re my security...which isn’t _entirely_ a lie.”

“No, Sir.”  Worf patted his side, where his phaser was.  “And I have twelve other weapons concealed on my body.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “Admirable.”

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“Mister Worf, if we’re going to work closely together, you can drop the ‘Sir.’”

“Of course, Si...Captain.” Jean-Luc grinned. He was going to enjoy working with the Klingon.

###

“We have a problem, Jean-Luc.”  Beverly passed him a PADD and shut the door to his office after they had put the children to bed that night.

“We do?”

“The Sarcalucentians are cold blooded.”

“ _Merde._ ”

“You can say that again.”  Beverly sighed and lowered herself into one of the chairs. “So, scanning for heat signatures underground?”

“Will do nothing.  If you found any heat sources, it’s more likely to be magma or other animals than people.” 

“Well, that puts a wrench in things.” 

“Doesn’t it just?  The only other thing I can think of is if Walker can adjust to scan for specific bio signs unrelated to body temperature.  For example, we could search for a compound that’s only found in their blood.”  Jean-Luc nodded at his wife. “Do we _know_ of such a compound?”

“Not yet.  But I have some blood samples to run tests on tomorrow.”  Jean-Luc sighed. “If that’s the best we can do.  No, I’m sorry.  I’m not upset with you. It’s not your fault.”  Beverly gave her husband a wry grin. “I know.  It seemed like the perfect way to find them quickly. What about you and Worf? Find anything out?”

“No,” Jean-Luc shook his head. “But we did surreptitiously scan most of the buildings near the palace to check for hidden rooms.” 

“Any luck?”

“Not yet.  The computer is still running the analysis.  Hopefully, we’ll have it in the morning. Although this does explain why the tricorders kept telling us the buildings were empty.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I’m surprised this wasn’t in the original information packet we were given.  What _else_ have you discovered about our  new friends? Can I assume since they are cold blooded they are closer in relation to reptiles than mammals?”

“Hmm.  Jean-Luc, you’re using your Terran brain.   _We_ assume that the universe has two types of animals  - Mammals and Reptiles – but in actuality, there are more than two types.  Do you _really_ want me to lecture you?”  She winked and Jean-Luc grinned.

“No, of course not. I’m sorry.  You’re right, I was projecting. Will the exobiologist forgive me?”  Beverly grinned. “Exobiology, Xenobiology...who knew all those extra classes would come in handy?”  Beverly slowly rose from her chair and placed a hand on her back.  “Now, I think I would like to have a bath.  Miss Clara has been extra active today.” 

“Can I join you?”  Beverly nodded. “I was hoping you’d offer.”

###

Their sleep was interrupted by a loud wail.  “Mooooooooommmmmmyyyyyyyy!”  Jean-Luc jolted awake and saw his wife was already swinging her legs over the side of the bed and reaching for her nightgown.  “Do you think Wes had another nightmare?” 

“Almost certainly.  Jean-Luc....if we can’t solve this problem, I’m not sure how we’re going to get our family back on a ship again.”  She frowned and tears sprung to her eyes. “And then we’ll have to be separated with me on Earth with the children while you Captain a ship....”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her. “Shhh, my love.  I promise, it won’t _ever_ come to that.  I would give up my captaincy before I would leave you and the children on Earth.  Besides,  We have a year at home after the baby is born, maybe longer if Quinn can’t give me a ship right away...maybe Wes will grow out of it.” 

“Maybe.”  They heard another loud cry. Jean-Luc shove his legs into a pair of pyjama pants. “I’ll get Wes.  Should I bring him in here?”  Beverly nodded.   “I’ll go look in on Katie just to make sure she’s still sleeping.”   Jean-Luc kissed her quickly.  “Wes will be fine. Don’t worry.” 

Wesley was blubbering by the time Jean-Luc entered his bedroom.  “Wesley?”

“Papa....I wet the bed again.”  Jean-Luc reached for the boy and pulled him into his arms.  “It’s alright. We can clean you and the bed up easily.  Come on, let’s get you out of your wet pyjamas.” 

“Papa....I don’t like wetting the bed.”  Wesley sniffed while he tugged off his pyjamas and Jean-Luc tossed them into the hamper.  “I know you don’t, but it’s ok if you do.  I promise.  Hey, did we ever tell you _I_ used to wet the bed?”

Wesley shook his head and allowed Jean-Luc to remove his pyjama top. “Nooooooo.” 

“I did,”  Jean-Luc grabbed a fresh pair of pyjamas and handed the bottoms to Wesley. “Here you go.” 

“How old were you?”  Jean-Luc wasn’t paying attention and was busy checking to see if Lieutenant Mister Wiggles needed to be sterilised. “Hmm?  How old was I when what?” 

“When you wet the bed?” 

“Oh...hmm.  Probably around your age.  You’ll have to ask Oncle Robert if he remembers.”  Jean-Luc walked over to the panel by the door and entered the commands to clean and sterilise the bed.  “Did you have scary dreams too?”

“I did.  I used to dream...well, never mind.  Suffice it to say, it was quite scary.  Now, do you want to tell me about your dream?”  Wesley looked at the floor. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Cos you died.”  Jean-Luc knelt down in front of Wesley.  “Hey, son, do I look dead?”  He reached out and tickled Wesley under his arms and Wesley giggled. “Nooooo. But what if I tell you and then it comes true?”

“Why do you think it would come true?” 

“Cos I dreamed that Daddy Jack died and he did.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes widened.  “Is that what has you so upset?”  Wesley nodded.  “Oh, my baby boy.”

“’m not a baby!”  Jean-Luc grinned. “It’s just a term of endearment.  And you’re my _only_ boy.”  Wesley made a face then. “Yeah. Too many sisters.  Yuck.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “And you love them.  Now then, I promise you that if you tell me about your dream, it won’t come true.  But it _will_ make you feel better.” 

Wesley nodded and picked up his bear.  “Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?”

“Sure. We better get back before Mommy starfishes!” 


End file.
